Round And Round
by vamplee94
Summary: Cammie left the field 5 years ago but now a kidnapping pulls her back into her old life. What happens when the old romance between her and another agent starts up again, and they go round and round chasing each other and the enemy? My worst summery so far
1. Chapter 1

** Hey, this is (obviously) a story about the Gallagher Girls series, so I hope you enjoy this because I have worked pretty hard on it. All right, this was slightly inspired by "Round and Round" by Selena Gomez, because the first time I heard it, I thought "Spies!" and then this story came to mind, so here it is. Comment and review, please, because I love hearing from y'all!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except for this plot) Ally Carter does.**

** Enjoy!**

** Simply,**

** Sam.**

**

* * *

**

"Cammie, you can't leave!" Zachary Goode exclaimed in exasperation. It had been 4 years since they had graduated and four years since they had actually been registered as spies in the system.

"I can, and I will." Cammie said, throwing her luggage into her trunk.

"Cammie, you are one of the best and you've only been in the field for 4 years. Come on, Cammie, if you just stay for a couple more years, you'll be know as the best spy around!"

"But I don't want that, Zach! I want a normal life, a life where I don't have to be constantly looking over my shoulder, fearing for my life! I want normal, Zach, is that too much to ask for?"

"With your family, yes, it is. You are a spy, Cammie. You have been raised to be a spy and you have been trained as a spy since the day you were born! Cammie, you were born into a spy family, your best friends are spies! Your boyfriend is a spy, you can't just leave! Your mother, your father, your stepfather, your aunt, everyone is a spy! Leaving would mean giving all of us up! Never having any contact!"

Cammie looks at Zach and considers everything he just said. He's right; she'd have to give everything and everyone up. She thought about how hard they had worked to be able to be in a relationship and thought about how hard it would be to give that up. But she had already made her decision, and she couldn't back down from it. She gives Zack a look. "I gave everyone else a letter, but I wanted to tell you in person, so that I could get you to understand."

"But I don't understand!" He exclaimed, frustrated.

"Zach, I am willing to give up everything, including you, if that's what it takes to have a normal life."

"Is it Jimmy?"

"What? Zach, I dated him years ago!"

"We ran into him a while back, and I saw the way you looked at him!"

"Zach! Just let it go, okay? I don't want a normal life because of him, I just want a life where I don't have to constantly be looking over my shoulder, afraid that someone is out to get me. Afraid that my best friends or my mom or my stepfather or my boyfriend won't be coming back home. I can't handle that anymore Zach, please understand."

"I don't. I don't, and I know you're not telling me something, so just tell me."

"Zach, spies live on a need to know basis, and this is something you do not need to know. Good-bye." She slammed her car door shut, revved the engine, then, with a final glance at Zach in the mirror, she left.

* * *

"Billy, would you mind answering that?" Cameron Mansfield yelled from the shower. She washed the conditioner out of her hair, and still heard the knocking on the door. "Billy! Answer that, would you!" Still, she heard the knocking on the door and no answer. "Never mind!" She turned the water off, stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel, and walked to the door.

"Hey, I was going to get it!" Billy exclaimed, hopping off from the sofa. His friends looked up and saw Cameron in the towel, and their jaws dropped open. "Go back, put some clothes on, finish your shower, whatever. Just go, I'll get the door."

"Too late, Billy, I'm out and finished, so I'll get the door, alright? You're with your friends, go talk with them."

"Cameron, please, just go-" Cameron interrupted him.

"Billy, just go back with your friends. I'm already out here, so just let it go."

"Fine! I can never friggin win with you!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, but staying there, standing there behind her.

Cameron turns back to the door and opens the door. "Cameron, please, come on, you're not wearing anything!" Billy said and she turned back to him before seeing who was on the other side of the door. When she saw the look of shock on his face, she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"And how may I help you?" She turned back and gave the people on the other side of the door a "What do you want?" look.

"Cameron Mansfield, you are being summoned by Joseph Solomon."

"Why does Joseph Solomon want me?"

"He needs to ask you some questions."

"About what?"

"About the kidnapping of Elizabeth Sutton."

Cameron stared at the man standing before her, wondering if he would show some sign of recognizing her before remembering the tea. "Right, well, let me go get dressed first."

"No time. Please hurry, Ms. Mansfield. And your fiancé and his friends may come as well."

"And why would they come?"

"Oh, because they need to be questioned as well."

"Suuuuper." She rolled her eyes, turned to Billy, then looked back at the three people standing on the other side of the door. "And who are you?"

"I am Zachary Goode and this is Rebecca Baxter and Macey McHenry."

"Well, hello. We should be on our way, huh?" Cameron smiled at them, wondering if Joseph Solomon had also had to drink that tea.

* * *

** Okay, well, not much, but tell me what you think. What did you like, what didn't you like? And remember, this was the prologue, so it was in a type of third person. The rest of the chapters will be pretty much the same as the books. **

** Thanks!**

** Simply,**

** Sam.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, people, here's the actual first chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it! Oh, and Frank, if you read this, I hope you like it. **** And if you do, you should read the series. It's about spies! Haha. Okay, now on with the story! Oh, by the way, I am posting up my character pictures, but I would love if you guys helped with Bex, I can't seem to find the perfect person for her. And for Zach and Liz also, please!**

** Enjoy!**

** Simply,**

** Sam.**

**

* * *

**

"Can you please tell us your name?" Zach walked around the room while Macey and Bex stood in the corners and Rachel and Joe stood before me. Joe was asking me questions, and so far, it sure did seem like he'd drank the tea. I wasn't sure about Rachel, though.

"Cameron Mansfield." I'd been asked that so many times before, saying Mansfield was almost second nature to me. Almost, but not quite. In my head I still answered "Morgan"

"And what were you doing on the evening of March 17, Ms. Mansfield?"

"My fiancé and I had gotten into am argument, so I went to stay at a friends. I was there the entire night."

"May we ask this friend of yours?"

"Of course."

"Ms. Mansfield, are you cold?"

"Freezing." She answered, shivering slightly.

"Agents Goode, McHenry, and Baxter will go to find some clothes for you, seeing as how they weren't courteous enough to give you time to change." Joe gave them a pointed look and Zach looked like he wanted to complain, but Macey and Bex shooed him out of the room before he could.

"Cammie, haven't you found anything out yet? I mean, that boyfriend of yours is loaded!" Rachel asked, giving me a worried look.

I sighed in relief then shook my head. "Yes, actually. There is a pin drive in my purse, at the house, and it has all the information I was able to find out about the operation. Now tell me about Liz!" I was completely worried about Liz, but was relieved to find out mom or Joe hadn't taken that tea.

"She was kidnapped on the 17th, we were thinking that maybe it was the work of that group Billy is involved in." Joe answered, calmly, like always. My mom had married Joe two years after I had graduated and become a spy. They've been happy ever since.

"No, I've been keeping track of his activities, and trust me, I didn't find anything about Liz. If I had, she wouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place, and I'd still be under cover. Thanks for that, by the way. Give me the specifics."

"She's been working on chemical that you spray on a paper or book or anything and it will automatically give you all the information, without you having to actually read it. She's gotten to the prototype actually, and it's not too bad. Has some harsh side effects, but other than that it's well on its way to being an actual product. Anyway, she stayed late one night in the lab, when they broke in. They hadn't expected to find her there, but since they did, they decided to use her for leverage to get what they wanted."

"Which is?"

Joe handed me a note. "Read this."

I looked at him in confusion then I took the note and read it.

**Well, we did not expect to find Ms. Sutton here, that's for sure. We're sure you're willing to make a trade though. There are some conditions and a few promises.**

**First promise: Ms. Sutton will not be harmed in any way, we promise. First condition: You have to do exactly as we instruct you too, or something will happen. Not to Ms. Sutton, but to someone else. Say… Macey McHenry.**

**Second promise: When it is time to give Ms. Sutton back, we will give her back, with no tricks. Second condition: Neither Joe Solomon nor Rachel Solomon can help in any way, in the field. They may help by searching for information and the such, but nothing that brings them into actual contact with my people. If this is broken…. Ms. Rebecca Baxter will be hurt.**

**Third promise: Either way, my identity will be revealed. Third condition: The game must be won for the identities of my accomplices to be revealed. If anyone tries to fight this, Zachary Goode will be hurt.**

**Now the rules. 1. No one outside of this following list may know about this little game of ours. Joseph Solomon, Rachel Solomon, Zachary Goode, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, and Cameron Morgan. I realize some of you might not know who she is, but Ms. Morgan plays a very big part in our game, so no matter where she is, make sure that you bring her into this game.**

**Rule 2: If Cameron Morgan is not involved, you automatically forfeit the chance to play.**

**Rule 3: When we send for somebody, the person we send for is Ms. Morgan, no one else. No one else is allowed to be on the field with her, but you may communicate through earpieces and the like.**

**Rule 4: Cameron Morgan is the main player, and she will be your bargaining piece, no arguments.**

**Good luck. I really hope you win this game.**

**- 7**

"Damn. This is not good at all." I say, dropping the paper onto the table.

"No, it's not. That's why we have brought you back in. We need you, Cammie, if we want to save Liz. And we are going to save Liz. You think you can help us out?" Joe asked me.

"Of course I can, but what will we tell the others?"

"Once you get dressed, we'll tell them." He said to me just before the door opened and Bex, Macey, and Zach walked in with a change of clothes for me. I got up, went to change, and when I walked back into the interrogation room, Macey and Bex had small smiles on their faces and Zach looked completely dumbfounded.

"Um… I'm guessing you told them?"

Joe nodded. "We just gave them something that reverses the actions of the memory tea. Baxter and McHenry are taking it well, but Goode doesn't look so well." He looked into Zach's face, as if searching him for any sign of life. He definitely didn't look as if he was taking it so well.

"Right, well, we should get down to strategizing for this, huh? I mean, we want to get Liz, don't we?" I turned and saw Macey and Bex staring at me with big smiles on their faces. Before I really knew what was going on, I was being engulfed by them and we were all laughing. This was great! I've missed this so much, I never even realized how much. When we finally let go of each other, I look over to Zach, who has seem to snap back into attention. He's staring at me with complete hatred in his face. "Zach-" Before I get to say more, he slams the door open, storming out. Damn. Not going the way I'd hoped. Although, I shouldn't have expected anything else.

* * *

**So, how'd y'all like it? Tell me what ya think, because criticing me is the one and only way to make sure the rest of my chapters don't suck. Thanks for the reviews so far, really appreciate. Keep reviewing!**

**Thanks!**

**Simply,**

**Sam.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thanks all for reviewing, and thanks to others for reading! Also, thanks to SeaweedGirl1 for your review, which I kept in mind while writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this, and just so you know, I will try very hard throughout this story to make it as little in confusion as possible. Thanks again!

**Enjoy!**

**Simply,**

** Sam**

**

* * *

**

"So why isn't Zach happy to see me?" I ask Bex and Macey later that night as we're trying to get some sleep. They put us in some safe house to keep an eye on us, and it's very cold.

"Gee, are you really wondering, or are you just asking to keep yourself warm?" Macey asks, sarcasm lacing each of her words.

"Um… Both?" I ask, uncertainly.

I feel Bex sigh. Oh, yeah, didn't I mention? We're lying in the same bed, with all our blankets piled on top of us for warmth. Yeah, it's that cold. "Cammie, you cannot be that clueless. You ditched the boy five years ago, and you never even gave him a reason. And then you went and ordered for him to drink the memory tea. Trust me, if you had ditched me five years ago, I'd be just as pissed." After a moment or two of silence she added, "Wait, you did ditch me. But I'm your best friend, so I'm not that pissed with you, just kind of."

"Yeah, same here." Macey says with a curt nod of her head.

We all laughed and after a few more minutes of silence, I noticed I was the only one still awake. I sighed softly. They're right, of course. I did just do that to him, without a good reason. I could use the excuse that he did it to me all the time when we were still attending Gallagher Academy and he was attending Blackthorn, but that would be childish of me, and since the last time I saw them, I've matured in ways that shocked even me. For example, I'm so much more comfortable in my own skin, and instead of shying away from all those beautiful clothes; I embrace the right one for my body. I smile at cute guys and they smile back. Maybe it's because Bex nor Macey are there for them to compare me with, or maybe it's just that I've become more confident, but I've come to the point where I'm practically beating guys away with a stick, and that ain't no exaggeration. I've become a totally different person in the last five years, and I don't know if it's because, for the first time, I've gone out into the world without knowing a single person and have had to fend for myself, or if it's because, since I was surrounded by such beautiful girls and women for my entire life, I never had the chance to…. Appreciate myself, I guess you could say. Either way, I've come into my own, and I must admit, I do enjoy not being conscious of what people think.

The next day, after Bex, Macey, and I had gotten up and dressed, Joe and Mom came to see us, along with Zach, who strangely enough, didn't sleep in the warehouse with us. Although I think it's because he secretly despises me. I'm just saying. So as we all sit around a table, Mom and Joe pulling out folders from the cases they have, I steal glances at Zach, making it so that it wasn't very obvious. Although, since he's a spy, I'm pretty sure that he could tell the exact intervals between each look (roughly 20 seconds) and that he could feel every want filled look as well. Yeah, that's right. I totally want him back. Why wouldn't I? We worked too damn hard for too damn long to be together, and then I just gave it up for no reason? It's not like I'd lost my feelings for him over night, I was still completely in love with him when I left. And I'm still completely in love with him. But it's not like I'm going to tell him that, at least not now.

We spent the next four hours looking over all the materials Mom and Joe had been able to pull out of the database about everyone and everything that might have something against me. And let me tell ya, I might have only technically been in the field for a few years, but in those few years, I'd sure racked up a lot of enemies, or at least people that would clearly have grudges against me. It's really shocking to know how many people hate you, really. After those four hours, we still hadn't even gotten half way through the stupid stack, even with all six of us working on it.

"Cammie, this is rather ridiculous! How in the world did you make these many people hate you?" Bex exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and letting her head bang against the table.

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose! I mean, it just happened! You've got people that hate you too, surely. I'm not the only one who's got people that hate me." I answer back, a little aggravated.

"Yeah, but I think you're the only one with these many enemies! I mean, besides people who have more experience on the field, like your mom and Joe, I think you're on the top of the hit list, I'm just saying." Bex answers, making Mom, Joe, and Macey laugh out loud and making a small smile form on Zach's otherwise solemn face.

"Very funny." I say sarcastically, standing and walking to open the door after I heard a knock. "Yes?" I ask the man standing on the other side of the door, holding a box in his hands.

"Sign here, please." He says, handing me a paper to sign. After signing it, he gives me the box and I walk back to the kitchen area.

"What's that?" Macey asks, looking at the box curiously. I shrug and open the box, since it's addressed to me. A pair of glasses falls out along with a folded letter.

Once I have the letter opened, I read it aloud for everyone else to hear.

_Ms. Morgan, it's time for us to play the game. At 6 o'clock, tonight, we want you at your closest mall, wearing the glasses that are enclosed in the box, so that our messenger may know who you are. Now remember, we hire messengers and the like, they are not actually a part of this game, and they know no extra information besides having to look for you and give you whatever it is they have in their possession that we gave to them. So, you will closely follow the instructions and you will get an extra piece of information by the end of today's… exercise, I guess we could call it. Now, for this one, we shall make an exception. One person may be at your side, mainly because we told our messenger you'd be with a man. Ms. McHenry, Ms. Baxter, and Mrs. Solomon must stay outside the actually mall, but they may remain in the parking lot. Once again, communication devices are acceptable._

_Good luck, Ms. Morgan._

_-7_

"Obviously, you take Zach." Bex says immediately. "And why is that?" Macey asks right away. Bex sighs and rolls her eyes, dramatically. Bex is nothing if not dramatic. "Because, Joe isn't allowed to be in the field, and the letter didn't say that he'd make an exception for Joe. Just that he'd make an exception for _someone_ to go with Cammie, but the messenger was told she'd be with a man, plus, in the letter he clearly says that you, Rachel, and I have to remain in the parking lot, so neither one of us can disguise ourselves as a man. It's only logical that Zach be the one to go."

"Are you okay with that?" Macey asks him, and although I am slightly offended, I'm also relieved. I wanted to know how he felt, but wasn't sure if he'd answer me if I asked him straight out.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine with that." He answers, looking straight at me.

* * *

**Okay, so how'd you like that? So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry it took so long to get out, especially because it's not even that long, but I promise you, the next chapter will be long. Also, I just might be posting up a new series soon, so don't start getting mad at me if I start to take forever to update!**

**I love you all, so keep reviewing! And commenting, even if it's just about how much I suck for taking so long to write a crappy chapter!**

**Thanks again!**

**Simply,**

**Sam.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, how y'all doing? Good? I'm glad. Kk, please, please, please, review! And thanks to those who have reviewed.

**Now, to clear up some things: What is happening so far? I don't get it? Well, I'm here to answer those questions. 5 years ago, Cammie left the field for reasons still unknown to us, and because of that, everyone, not including Joe and her mom (who got married, by the by), was ordered to drink that tea that makes them forget about certain things. Remember? Josh was given it in the first book, so in the second book, he didn't remember about the test he burst in on. Now, 5 years later, Cammie has been forcefully pulled back into the field, because Liz was kidnapped. The kidnappers have decided to play a game, so that's what they're doing. Playing a game to get Liz back, without anyone getting hurt. Remember, Liz doesn't get hurt, but one of the others will. **

**Now, any more questions, or puzzlements, just ask. Oh, and by the by, Cammie has become sexier. Like, she actually knows how to behave in a sexy manner. Just thought you guys should know.**

**Enjoy!**

**Simply,**

**Sam.**

**

* * *

**

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine with that." He answers, looking straight at me. Okay, so on the outside, I am putting on a pretty pulled together façade. On the inside, on the other hand, I'm totally freaking out! Zach's going to go on a mission with me? Even when I was on the field, we never went on missions together! It's just not something we did, because our relationship could put the mission on the line! I mean, Mom and Joe do it all the time, but they're professionals and can put their emotions on hold. Even though we'd been trained practically our whole lives, Zach and I still had trouble with the whole emotions part. Man, and I thought just being in the same room was frustrating? Now, for this mission, we have to put aside our emotions and thoughts for and of each other so that we can pull this off.

I take a deep breath and say, slowly, cautiously, afraid to scare him off. "Okay… Let's do this." Macey and Bex quickly stand up, talking rapidly about my hair and my make up and my outfit, and run off to the room to get their stuff to get me ready. Mom and Joe start rifling through the papers again, talking about a mile a minute, scrutinizing the note from "7", and basically talking to themselves and each other. Zach and I, on the other hand, just stand there, completely still, staring at each other, wondering what the other is thinking. Or at least, I'm wondering what he's thinking; I have no idea if he's wondering what I'm thinking. I'm still staring into his eyes, searching his face, when Bex and Macey pull me out of my trance by pushing me into a chair and telling me to close my eyes. I listen to them, there's no point in fighting, because it's nearly 6 and I really don't want to be late. That would be disastrous.

"Okay, go put this on!" Macey says, shoving a dress at me and pushing me towards the room. I lock the door and quickly put the dress on, looking at myself in the mirror. I look great, if I do say so myself, and I don't mean it to be conceited, but it's true. It's a knee-length, baby blue, spaghetti strap, and very casual, gorgeous dress. It's tight on the bust, but then it just flows out, and it's just so pretty. I put on the shoes Bex had practically thrown at me, and walk back out. Apparently, they'd attacked Zach as well, because before he was wearing jeans and a regular t-shirt, but now, it's still jeans, but a nicer shirt. And it's in blue. Whoop-de-freakin-do. "You look amazing!" Macey squeals once she sees me. Everyone turns to look at me and I can see approving smiles. I glance at the clock and sigh.

"It's 5:20. The nearest mall is 40 minutes away."

Bex rolls her eyes and point to Zach. "You know the way this boy drives, it's mad. You'll get there with enough time to spare, trust me." I remember what she means, and smile slightly at a memory.

We had been late for a meeting, and Zach had decided he would drive. We broke about 50 driving laws, and got there 30 minutes before anyone else. Bex is right, I'll have enough time to go do some shopping.

"True. Well, best be on our way." Before we leave, Mom hands us earpieces so that we can stay in touch with them. Mom, Joe, Macey, and Bex have decided to stay at the safe house, simply because all the equipment is here, and they are really no help without it. I'm just telling the truth here.

The car ride starts off fairly quiet, right up until the moment I decide to open my big mouth. "Zach, listen, I just wanted to say-"

"Cammie, just stop." He interrupts me, quickly. "Listen, I don't want to go on a mission with you, not since you left me, totally out of the blue five years ago, and the only reason I'm doing this now is because we've got to get Liz back. That's the only reason, and if you try to start explaining or whatever, I'm going to royally screw this up because I'll be completely pissed. So don't, whatever you were going to say, just hold it in until later. Hold it until this is over, preferably hold it in forever, but I know you well enough to know you will eventually just let it all spill out. So until later. Please. This is for Liz, remember that."

Silence rings out for a moment, and oh so quietly, I whisper, "How were all of you afterwards?" but of course, he still hears me.

He sighs loudly and takes a moment to answer the question he wasn't supposed to hear. "After you left, we were all shocked. Macey was pissed, you know her, Bex was ranting on and on about how something must be wrong, because you'd never just leave like that, and Liz was in complete hysterics. She didn't know what to do with herself, it was like the world had ended for her. Joe and your mom were relatively calm, as if they weren't surprised by any of it." And they shouldn't have been. Surprised I mean, they knew the exact reason for my leaving and they knew way before hand. "I think Liz took it the hardest. None of us, especially not her, had realized just how much she'd depended on you. After that, we were all careful around her, treated her like a porcelain doll, afraid she'd break at the slightest of missteps. When she was around, we never mentioned you in any way, at least, until we were forced to drink the tea.

"Our superiors, we don't know who, thought it'd be best if we all drank the tea, mainly because of the way Liz reacted towards your leaving. We all agreed to it right away, for Liz's sake, and after that, we didn't have to watch what we said. We were ourselves, only, there were some pieces missing."

"What was it like? I mean, what memories were taken away?"

"Anything and everything involving you. You remember that night, when the Blackthorn were your guests for the semester and we had the ball, where we dressed up? Well, I remembered most of it, but the part about following you into the hallways… Well, I remembered going into the hallways, but the moment you were involved, it was a complete blank. We didn't even know who Abby was, because that would mean we would know she was your mom's sister, which would lead back to you. And to us, we didn't even know that your mom had married your dad, we just thought that she and Joe married and never had kids. We didn't remember you, Cam, because we chose not to. We didn't want you in our memories, because to us, it'd seemed like you didn't want us in yours."

"Zach, I'm-" His door slams, and I see that we're already at the mall. Before opening my door to step out, I quietly whisper my apology to them all, "I'm so sorry."

"So where are we supposed to meet this guy?" Zach asks me, as we're walking around in the mall, searching for the guy.

"It didn't say in the note, and it didn't even say what he looked like. It just told me to put these sunglasses on, and that he'd find us." We've been walking around for half an hour now, and it's 10 past 6, and still no sign of the guy. I'm about to give up hope when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn, pulling on Zach's sleeve so he can stop walking as well. Standing before me is a … 16 year old kid. 16 years old! Really? They thought it'd be smart to involve a MINOR? What are they thinking? "May I help you?" I ask, taking off the sunglasses, once I see he has a package in his hands.

"Yea, you… Cameron Goode?" He asks, peering at a piece of paper.

I silently start, but quickly nod my head. Obviously, this 7 guy knew a little of my past. Besides, no matter what personal emotions are involved, a good spy should always be able to go along with whatever is thrown their way, and I will be damned if I am not called a good spy. Behind me, I feel Zach stiffen, but I guess he realized the same thing I did, and he relaxes just as quickly as he stiffened when he heard his last name tacked onto my first name. "Yea, that's me. What do you need, kid?"

"Wow, you're a lot prettier than they said you'd be." I give him a confused look before he quickly moves on. "Here, they said to give you this. And also, before you open it, to go into the stairwell next to this place where Mr. Goode, your husband they called him, proposed. They gave you a hint: Blue and white. And that's it."

He stands around, still looking at me. "Am I supposed to tip you or what?" I ask sarcastically and he quickly shakes his head and takes off, presumably running towards his bike, because he does not look like someone who has his drivers license yet. He doesn't even look like someone to be trusted with a bike, to tell you the truth, but whatever. "You proposed Zach? When?"

"Don't ask me, I'm still trying to figure out where we got married. Presumably next to the Macey's?" I silently laugh and then stand completely still.

"We just passed a store with blue and white, and there was a stairwell next to it."

"Off we go then."

"Okay, open it." He says, once the door closes behind us.

I rip open the box and inside find a pair of binoculars. "What?" Zach starts inspecting them, and I'm looking around the space we're confined in when I noticed something on the ground. It's one of those little green toy soldiers with the parachutes. Attached is an arrow. That's pointing up. I look up and a few floors above us, I see a hand holding onto the railing. Then the noise of footsteps pounding on the cement steps echoes throughout the entire well. "Up we go then." I say, before following after those footsteps. I hear Zach right behind me, forcing me to go faster.

I burst through the door to the rooftop and look around me, but quickly realize that the only people up here are Zach and I. Memories of the time Macey and I were on a roof just like this quickly flash through my mind before I notice Zach motioning for me to walk to the edge, where he is.

"Look, over there." He orders me, handing me the binoculars and pointing out where I should focus. I see Liz, sitting on a chair, looking slightly frazzled, and yelling at someone behind her. I gasp. She's right there. Right across the street, fourth floor, it appears, in the building just opposite us. If we hurry, maybe we can catch them. Apparently, Zach is sharing my thoughts because just as quickly as he ordered me over here, he's pulling me towards the stairs. Trying to get out of the mall isn't very easy, because we have to push our way through the sudden throng of people that wasn't there earlier.

It takes us exactly 6 minutes and 37 seconds to reach the building and 4 minutes and 52 seconds to reach the fourth floor. It takes us 5 minutes and 23 seconds to finally figure out which door leads to the room where Liz was, and, if you put it all together, it took the culprits somewhere around 17 minutes to get away, taking Liz with them.

"Shit!" Zach exclaims, kicking an end table. That's when I notice there's a letter there.

_Dear Ms. Morgan,_

_Nice try, but you didn't try hard enough, dear. I'll let you in on a little secret, Ms. Morgan, no matter what you would've done, you wouldn't have been able to catch Ms. Sutton. We had it all planned out from the beginning, we just did it to show you that Ms. Sutton, was in fact, still perfectly fine, and that nothing was wrong with her. Now, there is still plently more to do, and today's little adventure was just to test your listening abilities. Thank you for not breaking any of the rules._

_We'll be sending you another letter tomorrow with a new set of instructions. Until later._

_- 7_

"Shit!" Zach repeats, sill completely livid. I should be mad a well, I mean, they did trick us. But oddly enough, I feel that I can trust them. To keep their word, I mean. I don't say this to him, though, because I highly doubt that I'd be able to sway him to my side. I just try my best to calm him down. "Zach, please, calm down. Come one, we've gotta get back as quickly as we can. You know, if we take this to Joe and Mom, I think they'd be able to get the building to let us see their security cameras, to see if we can spot the people. Come one, let's go." After a while, Zach finally relents and we take off.

When we get back, though, plans don't go as smoothly as I'd hoped they would. Mom called the manager and they told her that someone had hacked into their system, and they weren't able to retrieve any of the footage. Further more, they couldn't track any finger prints on any of the notes besides mine and theirs. We were royally screwed, and the only thing we could do was wait for "7" to send another letter. This waiting thing was not what I was cut out to do.

* * *

**How'd y'all like it? Review/comment, please, it keeps me going. **

**Some questions: **

**What did you like? What didn't you like? What, if anything, confused you? What would you change, if you could? What would you keep the same? What do you hope will happen next? How long do you think it should take for Cammie and Zach to finally make up? That is, if you want them to make up at all?**

**By answering these questions, my fellow readers, you will be of great help in the next chapter, and the chapters after that. So please, try to answer these questions to the best of your ability.**

**And, once again, thanks to all who have read and reviewed, and thanks to all who have read my other stories (that's a hint, in case you can't tell. Hehe.)**

**Thanks!**

**Simply,**

**Sam.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, all! How have my readers been? Good? That's good. So, I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter, and what'd you think of Zach's little story? I thought it made sense, since Liz was always the more fragile one, ya know? Anyways, without further a do, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Simply,**

** Sam.**

**

* * *

**

Later that same night, while Bex, Macey and I were laying in bed, I asked them their side of the story. It didn't make me feel any better than Zach's side had.

"Cammie, Zach was completely right. We were all totally devastated." Macey started out. "I, of course was pissed, Bex was cursing up and down, Liz was in complete hysterics, and your mom and Joe were pretty calm, it was scary. Zach wasn't as put together as he made himself seem, I'm telling you that right now. He was kind of a mixture of us all. He would just sit, staring at us, as if he were studying us or watching us to make sure we didn't do anything rash. He seemed like himself, but the look on his face…" Macey trailed off, not sure how to put it.

But apparently Bex knew how to put it, because she continued where Macey left off. "The look on his face was a complete blank. As if he'd just seen someone he unconditionally loved get murdered right in front of him. I'm being totally serious here. Our pain was obvious, but his was so subtle, that it was actually kind of scary. About a month after you left, Liz still wasn't doing any better, so the superiors suggested the drink to her. She accepted it right away. The rest of us didn't have any, because we dealed better than her, but after a couple of weeks, we realized it was really hard. All her memories of you were gone, and we couldn't even mention anything that involved you, because that could've triggered her memory, and we would've been back where we had started. So we all took the tea, except for your mom and Joe. And it was blissful, Cam, it really was. To not have a constant, nagging pain in us, and to be able to say whatever we wanted without having to worry about saying something that involved you. It was magnificent, Cam."

"And then when we got that note, we were all shocked. We had no idea who Cameron Morgan was, and Joe and your mom told us to get you and that they'd explain it all later. So we went to go get you and when you went to get dressed they gave us the thing that reverses the effects of the tea and, well, you know the rest. "

"Yea, I do. You guys, I'm so sorry. Trust me, there was a very specific reason for my leaving but if I told you.."

"You'd have to kill us. We know, Cam. We know spies live on a need to know basis, and while we'd love to know your reason, we also know that it's not something we need to know. At least, not right at this moment."

"I promise that one day, I will tell you, but now I can't. I can't tell you any time soon, but I absolutely promise, before we turn 40, you will know my reason."

"That's a long space of time, Cam."

"Yea, I know."

The next morning, the letter was waiting for me to open it on the kitchen table and everyone was still looking through those damn files! "Seriously? Are you guys just looking through the same files to make it seem like it's a lot?"

"No, Cam, seriously, it's your own damn fault for angering so many people." Macey says calmly flipping through one of the magazines. "How the hell did you anger a 6 foot, 225 pounds, most of those pounds from muscles, Russian? Really, Cam, what the hell did you do to him?"

I grab the folder from her and hold it behind my back. "That was, uh, trumped up. I really didn't do anything, you know, I was just the one he saw… And then, I mean, it was the dogs' own fault, it got in the way! But, um, you don't need to know that so, uh, I'm gonna read the letter now!" I open the letter and read it aloud:

_Ms. Morgan,_

_Once again, well done yesterday, and I apologize sincerely for the messenger. Children these days just don't have any manners. Now, for today's activity, you will want to dress in clothes you are most flexible in. You will do a lot of running and the like. Also, it should be clothes that you don't mind getting dirty. There will be mud involved. You may take one person with you, but since Mr. Goode already had a turn, he's out of this round. Choose your partner wisely, Ms. Morgan. Be at your local park by 5 today. My messenger will not wait any time past that._

_7_

"So, who are you taking with you, Cam?" Macey asks after a few minutes (3 minutes and 32 seconds, to be precise.)

"Well, either you or Bex, obviously." Zach says. "7 said she couldn't take me and it's already been said that no matter what, Joe and Rachel can't tag along. So that leaves you and Bex. Who you taking, Cammie?"

"Well, who ever would help me most, I suppose…"

"Take Bex."

"What?" I shoot a perplexed look to Macey.

"I want to go on the next one, if there will be a next one. So take Bex for this one. Plus, you guys snuck out of the academy together longer than I was there, so you both know each other well enough to sense each other's moves. So take Bex."

"It's decided then, I guess." And Macey was right, Bex and I knew each other better than we knew ourselves, or at least it seemed that way sometimes. "Let's get ready then, Bex."

Two hours later, Bex and I were waiting at the park. It was almost time, and we were both getting a little anxious. "What do you think will happen today?" She asks me, looking around us nonchalantly.

Just then, I see a boy walking towards us, carrying a large box. "Who knows, but I think we're about to find out." She stands as she sees the boy and I follow suit. I can feel my heart beating and my palms actually start to sweat. I haven't had this reaction to a mission since I firt got into the field, and even then I'd already had some experience from the academy, so I wasn't so nervous. Maybe I'm having such a strong reaction because it's about Liz. Poor, sweet, naïve Liz….

"Ms. Morgan and Ms. Baxter?" The boys' question momentarily shocks us both, but we confirm right away. How in the world did 7 know that I would bring Bex with me? He hands us the box. "This is for you. Go to that play set over there, and open it once you get inside the yellow tube, no sooner. Once you've read the instructions, go to the red monkey bars. Then you have to go through the tire swing with the green chains. You have to do that, if you don't it could put everything in jeopardy."

"Is that what they told you to tell us?" Bex asks, slightly menacingly, so I put my hand on her arm to calm her down.

The boy simply nods, as if he's not scared at all. "Yes."

"Is that it?"

"Yes." With that, he turns on his heel and walks away.

"Well," I sigh. "To the yellow tube it is."

"A DVD player? Really? That's what he's giving us?" Bex exclaims once we're safely in the tube and the box is open.

I roll my eyes. "Play it, idiot." And so she does. It's not a recording, but merely a type of letter. And it says, _"Do exactly what the boy told you and the game starts then. Once you go through the tire swing, there will be a man waiting by the tall oak tree exactly 25 ft in front of you. Follow him, but keep a close eye on him, because he will go fast, I promise you that. If you catch him before he reaches the final destination, then you get a free pass. In other words, you don't need to do an activity tomorrow, but you automatically get the answer. If you don't catch him, you'll be receiving a new set of instructions tomorrow. Here's a hint to where his final destination might be: blue and white. And no, Ms. Morgan, it's not the store you and Mr. Goode attended yesterday afternoon. It's completely different. Now, good luck to you both. I hope you and Ms. Baxter really do work as well together as you seem to think you do. _

-7"

"And that was awesome." Bex says sarcastically.

"Let's go." We do what the boy said, and we make sure to go through the tire swing with the green chain. And when we look to the tallest oak, we see a man, waiting for us. As soon as he sees us see him, he takes off, and we're hot on his trails. "Shit!" I exclaim as I slip in the raining.

"Cam, you okay?" Bex stops and turns towards me.

"What are you doing? Go after him! I'll catch up!" I yell and she does exactly what I told her to do. I pick myself up off the ground and instead of trying to clean myself up, I take off running again. We run for exactly 5 minutes and 36 seconds, always getting closer to the target, and one of us always slipping. Finally, we get close enough to the guy to where all we have to do is do one long jump, and we'll be able to tackle him to the ground.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" We yell out in unison and jump onto the back of our target. He falls to the ground with a thump, and we cling on as tight as we can. "Damn, boy, you're built!" Bex says, surprised. I'm a little surprised too; he didn't look as if he had a lot of muscle while we were chasing him. I hear him chuckle a little before he raises himself, with us still on his back, as if he were doing a pushup, and pulls out a voice recorder from his pocket. He places it on the ground and pushes play.

"_Congratulations, ladies! You caught the target, and that's always good for a spy, right? Now, since you two caught your target I will be giving you the answer. Tomorrow. Tomorrow you will be receiving a letter with the answer. Which means, tomorrow you may rest. Talk. Research what you've learned so far. Then, the day after tomorrow, you will be getting a new set of instructions. I'm glad you and Ms. Baxter were able to succeed, Ms. Morgan. Oh, and tomorrow, when you get the answer, I know it will say anybody, but I'm telling you now, it must be Mr. Goode. Good luck."_

As we get off the target, I ask, "So did 7 know we were going to catch you?"

"7 was hoping that you would catch me, and it's a good thing you did, because if you hadn't, tomorrow's activity would've made you want to completely forfeit from this."

I had a sudden suspicion. "Did 7 tell you to let us catch you."

That got a laugh from him. "No, of course not. Actually, he told me to try to get rid of you."

"What?" Man, this 7 was confusing.

"I really must be going now, but remember Ms. Morgan, blue and white." With that, he turns and walks away.

As we're walking back to the car, I exclaim, "What the hell is blue and white supposed to mean?"

Bex shrugs. "Don't ask me, I don't know."

"Fine. We'll just go home and wait for tomorrow."

"Yep. Hey, how did he know I was coming with you?"

"Who the hell knows." I say with a shrug before I slam the car door. Who the hell knows.

* * *

**So, how did y'all like it? Rate and comment please!**

**Thanks!**

**Simply,**

**Sam.**

**PS. I'll be posting up a new story soon, a continuation/sequel of "It's Been A While" So if you haven't read "It's Been A While" please read that one first. I mean, it's not necessary, but I would prefer it.**

**Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here is the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy. And thanks again for reading. Also, sorry if it's kind of short.

**Simply,**

**Sam.**

**

* * *

**

I wake up the next morning, and it's completely quiet. No one's up yet. I walk to the kitchen, and am standing there, drinking orange juice, when I hear a knock on the door. That must be from 7. I walk back to the kitchen, holding the little envelope in my hands. I want to open it, I really do, but I know I have to wait for the others, otherwise they'll be absolutely livid.

"Hey." Zach says, yawning, while walking into the kitchen. We're both still wearing our pajamas, and it's comfortable in a "I've seen you worst than this before" kind of way, like we're old friends. Which we technically are. Or at least, I hope we're friends, at the very least. Friends at least get to know stuff about each other, if we were just partners, we wouldn't know anything about each other. And trust me, I know a lot about him. Like how he…. You know what? Never mind. You don't need to know about that…

"Hey." I answer. I've complained before, about the way guys greet each other, which is by saying "hey" but these past five years, I've become kind of a man's woman. I mean, obviously I'm still very feminine, just look at my wardrobe, but I'm not afraid to get down and dirty with guys. And I mean that in the least dirty way possible. So I know why guys greet each other with "hey" but it's a secret so I can't tell you. Besides, you don't need to know.

"You got the letter?"

"Yea."

"Open it, then."

"I have to wait for the other's."

"Oh, right." Then we lapse into silence, and not even an "I'm comfortable with you" silence, but a awkward silence, and if you've never been in one of those silences, let me tell you, it sure is damn awkward.

"Good morning, good morning." Bex and Macey say in unison as they walk into the kitchen. Actually, it's more like skipping rather than walking, they're so weird. I don't know how they can skip so early in the morning. "What you got there?" Macey asks, point to the object in my hands.

"The hint from 7."

"Open it!" They both exclaim at the same time. Really, I think these past five years they've gotten closer than necessary, they're way too in sync, and it's slightly annoying.

"She's gotta wait for Joe and Rachel." Zach answers for me. I shoot him a grateful look, because I don't feel like explaining again.

"Oh, that's right." Bex sighs.

"And we're here." Joe says, walking into the kitchen with Mom right behind him.

"Great, open it." Zach says, sounding completely bored with the whole matter. So I do. Read it I mean.

_Ms. Morgan, once again, congratulations. I'm glad you were able to succeed. And since you were able to succeed, I'll tell you the answer. Here it is. I am sending an agent of mine to drop off some very important documents regarding Ms. Sutton. The agent will be taking them to the Edge building, floor 12, 5th window from the right. There is a hotel next to it, and that's where you will get the best view, or at least that's my opinion, because there are still rules. You are only allowed to observe, you may not interfere with the transaction in any way. Only observe. And you may take anyone with you, Ms. Morgan. I hope you enjoy your day off._

_-7_

"Anyone?" Macey asks.

Before I can say anything, Bex beats me to it. "No, yesterday, when we got the target, he specifically said that for today, it had to be Zach. Sorry."

Macey shrugs. "It's okay. I really don't mind." I catch a glimpse of her giving Bex an evil wink, but it slips my mind to ask about it as the day drags on.

* * *

"You ready?" Zach asks me as we stand in front of the towering building. No, I'm not ready at all. I mean, what if something bad happens during the exchange? 7 said we couldn't interfere at all, so that means we'd just be standing there, like fools, watching as some crime goes on. But then I think about it. If something does go on, we can catch them afterwards, after all, 7 did say we couldn't interfere during the exchange, nothing about after.

I sight heavily then give a curt nod. "Yea, I'm ready." And in we go. Once we're in the room we're supposed to be in, we set up right away, with cameras and everything positioned towards the building across from ours. That room is big, like a conference room, and it's pretty bland. Just a big table with a bunch of chairs. Our room is blue with white and it's a suite. We're set up in the living room for right now.

"Well, everything's ready, we've just gotta wait for them to get here." Zach says as he plops down on a seat. I sit on the seat across from him, and wait.

And wait.

Wait some more.

Okay, this is getting tiring. I'm bored. I sigh. "So, how have you been?"

"Cammie. Please. Don't start."

"What? I'm just trying to make conversation, Zach. No big deal."

"Yea, you'll start off with 'How's the weather' and you'll slowly move into us. So, thanks, but no thanks."

"Seriously? I haven't even thought about us in, like, forever." As soon as I say that, I immediately regret it. I want to say something, but the atmosphere has turned so cold. I bite my lip and sneak a peek at him, and he looks torn between saying something back and trying to figure out what I meant by that comment. He decides to not say anything apparently, because 5 minutes and 37 seconds later, we're still quiet, so I decide to say something. "Zach, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Please, just, don't. Just don't say anything."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. In all honesty-"

"Cammie, please, I don't want to hear it!" He gives me a look that's meant for me to shut up, but I can't stop. I have to tell him the truth, or at least part of the truth.

"In all honesty," I start again. "There hasn't been a moment in these past 5 years where I don't think about you! Really, I thought about you a lot, more than I cared for, really. I know you were probably so mad after I left that you didn't give me a second thought, but I want you to know that I'm really sorry for leaving, I really am."

"Cammie, just shut up." He looks like he want to say something, but stops himself. I keep talking, partly in hopes that he'll just say what he wants to say. And he finally does. "Cammie! Shut the hell up! Just stop! I don't want to feel anything towards you but anger, but you keep pushing, trying to make me understand something that happened years ago! I'm trying to forget, Cammie! Trying being the key word! Trying because every time I sleep, I dream of you! Trying because every time I breathe, I think of you! Trying because every time I smell your shampoo, I look around the room for you! Trying, Cammie, because even when I'm wide-awake, I can still feel your lips. Trying, Cammie, because no matter how hard I try, I know that I will never be able to forget you." He lifts his hand and wipes away the tear that managed to escape. I sniff.

"Why? If you hate me so much, why haven't you forgotten about me?" I finally ask. I'm afraid of what his answer will be, but I'm just so curious.

"Why?" He pauses, as if assessing the question I just asked. He finally looks back at me, and takes one more step, closing the space between us significantly. "Because I love you. Was that not clear?" I'm about to open my mouth, to answer him, but then a loud noise comes from the microphone that's picking up sounds from the room that we're supposed to be watching. We both race to the window, then look over at the monitor screen, to see what's going on. "Shit." He whispers as he sees what I see. The table and chairs are all overturned and we can see bullet holes through the table. The door is opened, and there are no more people in the room. It's empty. "Shit." He says again, this time a little louder. Shit is right.

* * *

"So why didn't you two notice what happened right away?" Joe asks us as we sit in the kitchen. Mom is helping Macey and Bex look over what we got, and Joe is interrogating us.

We look at each other, and Zach answers quickly. "We were otherwise preoccupied. Sorry."

"Preoccupied with what?" Zach and I look at each other again, and when we look back at Joe, his earlier expression of calmness has been replaced by a look of barely contained fury. "What. Happened."

Zach gets a slightly frightened look on his face, and that's when Mom decides to step in. "Joe, calm down, okay? Everything's fine. We have the footage right here, there's nothing to be upset about. Nothing was missed."

"That's not why I'm upset." He says quietly to her. Bex and Macey start to giggle (Yes! Actual giggleage!) and that's when Mom gets a look of realization on her face. She turns calmly to Zach and says, "Zachary, did anything happen that you would like to clarify to us, Cammie's parents?" And that's when I realize what they're thinking. Apparently, that's also when Zach realizes it.

"Oh!" He shoots up out of his chair. "No! Nothing happened! We were just.."

"Talking!" I continue where he left off. "Really, we were just talking, that's all! Nothing else!"

"Right…" Macey and Bex say quietly.

* * *

**Like it? Yes? No? Review please!**

**Simply,**

** Sam.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aw, you guys are so nice! Have I told you lately that I love you? No? Well then, I love you! Here's the next chapter, don't forget to review and all that jazz.**

**Enjoy!**

**Simply,**

** Sam.**

**

* * *

**

"Hello, Cammie. How are we doing this morning?" I turn to look at Bex, who is walking into the kitchen the next morning. I'm sitting at the table and Zach is standing next to the counter.

"Hey. I'm doing fine." I answer back, slightly awkwardly. I know exactly why she's so freaking chipper this morning, but I'm not going to let her see that I know.

"Really? Well, that's nice. And how are you this very fine morning, Mr. Zachary?"

He eyes Bex, then glances at me before answering her. "I'm doing just find, Bex, thanks for asking."

"Hey, it's my civic duty as an American to ask my fellow Americans how they are in the mornings." Oh yea, apparently, 3 years ago, Bex took a test to become an American, and she passed with flying colors. Which means that now, we can't kick her out of the country if we don't want her as a spy anymore. Not that we would. But it sure is a tempting thought, especially when she's acting like this at 7 freakin' in the freakin' morning. "So, has a letter arrived yet?"

"No, not yet." I answer, just as Joe, Mom, and Macey walk into the kitchen.

"Not yet, what?" Joe asks, heading to the refrigerator.

"A letter or something from 7." I answer.

"We'll just have to wait then." Mom says as she sits next to Bex, Joe taking the seat across from her. Closest to Zach. I think he's secretly planning on killing him.

"Morning, morning. How did you sleep last night, Cam?" Macey asks, giving me a look.

I sigh. "Bex already asked, so just ask her what we said."

Macey pouts slightly and slumps in her seat. "Well, you're no fun."

We wait for anything from 7 to get here. And wait. And wait. And freakin' wait. We're sitting in that kitchen for TWO hours before there is finally a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I exclaim, shooting out of the seat I had taken earlier. I practically run to the door, throwing it open, only to immediately stop in my tracks. There's a little Girl Scout on the front steps, a little red wagon carrying boxes of cookies behind her. I sigh. "Sorry, sweetie, but we're not interested in cookies. Besides, isn't it just a little too early for you to be out here, selling food that obviously isn't breakfast? I'm just putting it out there, and you think about that, huh? I'm gonna close the door now, so that you can go and get someone's hope up when they hear the knock on the door, just to have it squashed down when they see it's you."

"Harsh." Zach says from behind me, then he turns to the little girl. "What she means to say is that we would love to buy cookies from you."

"Now that I made her feel bad?" I ask him.

"Precisely."

"Makes sense. So how much are they, kid?" I ask her.

She gives me a slightly irritated look before grabbing a box from the wagon and handing it to me. Attached to it with a piece of tape is an envelope with my name on it. "I'm guessing that you're Cameron Morgan. And because you were so rude, I'm not going to give you a free box. But I will give _you_ a free box." She hands Zach a box with a smile on her little face.

"I hope you're not actually considering taking her up on her 'Want me' look. She's not even anywhere close to legal. In any state." I say to him, as I close the door.

He just laughs. "Naw, I only like those that are legal." That's when he gives me a look. A smoldering hot "I want you" look, that sends my heart beat racing.

I smile. "Well, at least you won't get thrown in jail." Then, quietly so that he'll just barely hear it, I say, "At least, not a jail you can easily escape." I turn back to see his pale face and laugh.

"What was it?" Bex asks as we walk back into the kitchen.

I hold up the box with the letter attached to it. "From 7, or at least I'm hoping." I open the envelope and take out the letter from inside, and I read it out loud.

Good morning, Ms. Morgan.

I hope you woke up well. I also hope that Mr. & Mrs. Solomon, Ms. McHenry, Ms. Baxter, and Mr. Good, woke up in the right mood. I know Ms. Sutton did.

Now, today you have a little mission. It's not a big one, but it is important, to test a certain skill you'll have to figure out along the way. First, I want you to make sure you have the following items: video recorder, hammer, screw driver, 5 screws, and one blue tarp. Second, I want you to wait until the next letter arrives. It should be fairly soon, but that doesn't mean you'll get it within the next three hours, so be patient, my little friends. Good luck.

7

"Hm… this sounds promising." Macey says, sarcasm evident in her voice.

I throw the letter down on the table and push my self onto the counter. "Well, where exactly are these things supposed to be?"

"Their in the back, somewhere. I'll go get them." Zach says, walking out of the kitchen.

"I'll help." I say after a moments hesitation, jumping off the counter, following him to the back. "So, are you sure they're back here?"

"Nope, I was just taking a guess, and since Joe didn't correct me, I'm assuming my guess was correct."

"You're such a dork." "Look, right there!" I exclaim, pointing at a little shed type thing. "It's a shed. Why's it inside?"

"We're in a warehouse, why do you think?"

"Storage." We pull open the heavy door of the shed and step inside. The light flickers on and I turn to see Zach in the back, right next to a light switch. "So smart." I say sarcastically.

He smiles at me. "Why thank you, m'lady."

"Let's start looking." We step around all the clutter, looking for the materials.

"Found anything?"

"No." I answer just as the door slams shut. "Dammit. Here, come help me open it."

"Cam, you've gotta push it too, it's heavy."  
"I am pushing it!" Then we both abruptly stop and look at each other. Crap. It's locked. And we're stuck in here. Until someone realizes it's taking us quite a while. Which will probably be Joe, because he's been giving Zach a look since yesterday.

"Damn, I think we're stuck." Zach says.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious."

We're sitting on the floor, willing the door to open just by staring at it. It doesn't seem to be working, though.

"How long have we been in here?" Zach asks, sounding as if he knows already, but just as if he's making sure.

"2 hours, 35 minutes, and 24 seconds. 25. 26. 27…"

"Yea, I get it." I stop counting. He sighs. "How long can it take to find this thing?"

"Well, it took us a while to find it."

"Not two hours!"

"Yea, I guess you're right." Just then, a phone starts to ring, and we both jump up, looking around the cluttered space. "Found it!" I exclaim, holding up a cell phone. I flip it open. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Morgan. In case you and Mr. Good haven't figured it out yet, this is your test. I wonder what skills it's testing don't you? Good luck."

"Wait! Who are you? And how the fuck did you get this rigged, we would've heard someone! Hello? Damn." The line had gone dead. I look over at Zach.

"Well?"

"This is apparently our test. But we also have to figure out what it's testing."

He nods. "Alright, we can get out of here. It'll be easy."

"Yea, I'm sure you're right."

Two hours later, and still, we cannot seem to get out of here! It's getting hot, I'm hungry, and I'm sitting in a corner, far away from Zach. About an hour ago, he and I got into a little argument, and I haven't said anything to him since then. I can hear him sigh.

"Cam?" I don't answer him. "Cam, please answer me." Still, the silence rings out between us. "Cam, I'm sorry. Okay? Come on, please? Forgive me?"

I'm about to yell out that I don't want to forgive him, when I remember that's exactly what he told me yesterday. It made me feel bad. So instead I sigh, and say, "Fine." I stand up and walk to where he is, sitting cross-legged on the floor. I kneel down in front of him, and look him in the eyes. "Sorry." We stay like that for a while, then I reach my hand up and place it on his cheek. Then, he puts one hand around my waist, the other on the back of my head, and pulls me to him before I know what's happening. And we kiss. At first, slow and sweet, but then it gets fiercer, and, a totally surprise for even me, I place my hands on his chest, and push him onto his back. He drags me along with him, and we lie there, kissing, for quite some time.

After a few minutes of kissing (30 minutes and 24 seconds to be exact) I push away from him, hands on either side of him, and look down at him. "Well, that was interesting." He says quietly.

"Yep, sure was." Then, before he can pull me back down, I push myself up on my heels and stand. "Well, we should try to get out of here, shouldn't we? I mean, isn't that the whole point of us being here?"

Zach sits up, leaning on his hands. "Yea, sure, that's why we're here. Um, hey, help me up will ya?" He holds his hand out, waiting for me to take it, but I know better. He's tried this before.

I slap his hand away. "I don't think so. Get yourself up."

He smiles like a kid that's just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Yes, ma'am." He stands and dusts himself off. "What now?"

I inspect the door and then look around the room. "We have to find something, like a drill, that will let us make a hole in the door. And maybe a camera… Wires… Stethoscope, or even a glass will do just fine… And maybe a screwdriver… If we can find one." I say as I pick my way through the mess of boxes around us. I look up so see Zach staring at me. "Well, you going to help, or what?"

"Why do we need all that stuff?"

"Well, we've gotta find a way out of here. The door is kind of like the door on a safe. It has a lock mechanism and everything. If we can find all of the things I just listed, we can make it out of here."

"How do you know that? I mean, you were never taught to crack safes, were you? Because I wasn't."

"No, I wasn't, but I learned…." I trail off, not sure if I should tell him how I know all this.

"You going to tell me, or what?" He starts to look through the boxes as well, and makes it sound as if he doesn't really care if I answer or not, but I know him too well, He's as curious as hell, but he doesn't want to show it, because he's a spy, after all.

I sight, and then I answer him as best I can. "Well, I took a job at a bank when I first left, but then we had a robbery. I stopped them from taking all of the money, and I was even able to tell the cops the license plate number of the get away car. A few weeks after that, a guy came by to see me. Said he needed people with my experience in his new company, that he was just trying to get off the ground. Said he needed someone that was able to stay calm in hectic situations. So I took the job. One day, while I was there, one of the employees got locked inside the safe. Instead of helping them get out, I had to wait until the boss got there, so he could get him out. The employee was passed out by the time we finally got the door open. So the boss taught me how to crack safes, just in case it happened again. Which it did, plenty of times, so I've had enough time to try it out. Once, I even got stuck inside with one of the other employees. I had to crack the safe from the inside, which isn't that hard, but it's not as easy as opening it from the outside. So that's how I know."

"Wow. Actually, that's pretty cool."

"Yea, it is." I say softly, wondering why in the world he chose to believe me.

"Found it!" Zach yells from behind some boxes. I see his hand go up in triumph, then he comes out from behind the boxes, carrying a camera. "Will this do?"

I stare in awe. "How did you find that! That will be absolutely perfect!" I grab the camera and inspect it. It's in perfect condition, and once the little camera is attached to it, it'll be a breeze to open the door. I through my arms around Zach's neck and give him a quick peck on the cheek before letting go and turning away. Before I have the chance to take one step away, he grabs my arm, spins me around, wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me towards him. Our lips connect, and I automatically wrap my arms around his neck again.

He pulls away after a couple of minutes. "Now that's a reward kiss."

I smile slightly, then I step away from him and turn back to the door. "Okay, time to open this sucker." I sit down, cross-legged, in front of it, and connect the screen camera to the smaller camera. Once I have them set up, I grab the drill and power it up. "Zach, come here please."

He sits beside me and holds his hands out for the drill. "Alright," I say, "You're going to drill where I tell you to drill, and you'll keep drilling until I tell you to stop, m'kay?"

"Got it." He says with a brisk nod.

I point to a spot on the door, where I know the wires are. "Drill here for approximately 3 seconds." I puts the drill, starts it up, and stops and exactly 3 seconds. "Good." I put the camera into the hole, and navigate it until I can see the wheels of the lock. I point to a spot on the door. "Drill here for 5 seconds, exactly." And he does. "Great, now, there's a sheet of plexi glass on the other side, and you need to drill through it without cracking it. If you crack it, the door locks completely and the only way to reset it is to insert the password, which we don't know. So be very careful."

"No pressure, or anything." I hear him mutter, before he goes back to concentrating on the door.

"Don't add too much pressure to it, but just enough to keep it going."

He starts to drill, but then we hear a slightly cracking noise, and he stops completely. He breathes in deeply, and then he puts the drill back. Again, the only noise is the drill and our shallow breathing. We're both concentrating so hard on the door, we don't hear it until it's too late. When Zach had found the camera, he'd upset some of the other boxes, and they chose now to topple down all over the place. One falls right on top of me, causing me to fall flat on my back. And one hits Zach's hand so hard, he loses hold of the drill. "Dammit." He mutters. "Shit. You okay, Cam?"

I wave his hand away. "Fine." I say, sitting up. "The door?" We stare at each other, then bolt back to the door. "Did the glass break?"

"I don't know, check it with your fancy gadget." He retorts, sarcastically.

"Not a good time to joke, idiot." I look at the camera, and focus until I can see where he was drilling. I give a giant sigh of relief. "Luckily, you didn't break it."

"What next?" He asks, picking up the drill.

"Now, is the tricky part. You're going to need to bring the wires forward, so that we can open the door."

"Alright, just tell me what to do, boss."

The next five minutes are spent with me telling him how to grab the wires, and how to connect them together in a way that will make opening the door so much easier.

"Now what?"

"You drill through the plexi glass." I turn to see a look of shock on his face.

"What? I thought you said if we broke it, we'd be stuck in here."

"Not anymore. You don't break through, we'll be stuck in here."

"Fine." He picks up the drill, and immediately we hear the glass break. "Well that was easy."

We stand and look at each other, and then we turn to push open the door. It moves with little resistance, and a burst of cold air hits our faces. "Yes!" We exclaim, turning and throwing our arms around each other. He pulls back, and kisses me hard.

"Ahem." I feel Zach freeze. "Zachary."

"Crap." I turn to see Joe looking murderous, my mom looking slightly amused, and Bex and Macey looking like they're trying hard not to burst out laughing. "Joe-"

"Oh, you better run, boy." Zach's eyes widen before he turns and runs, Joe right after him. I hurry over to my mom.

"What's going on?"

"After you and Zach had gone off, we received a box. Small TV inside, and a letter telling us not to look for you two. We saw the whole thing, hon."

"Oh, crap."

"You ever figure out what the lesson was?" Macey asks, a small smirk on her face.

"Yea, working together. Not that hard to figure out."

"Well, maybe you should put that new lesson to use, and go help out your boy."

I nod my head slowly. "Yea, you're probably right…."

* * *

** I know, I suck and you all hate me! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. Trust me, I am. But my excuse is the oldest in the book (although true). School. Really, I apologize, and I hope you all don't come after me with pitchforks! Remember, I love you all. I wish this was longer, but I'm having a moment of writers block, so maybe tomorrow I'll be able to come up with something good. Since Monday is Columbus day, there's no school, so hopefully I'll be able to post something up then. If not, I still love you, and I still hope you don't kill me. And poor Zach, huh? :) I love you all, remember!**

** Simply,**

** Sam.**

** P.S: If you like Mortal Instruments, go read GeeAnnaB. She's so funny!**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I am so in love with you guys... I really am...**

**:)**

**I have some saddening news, though...**

**I am going to have to stop this story.**

***awaits for stones to be thrown. Met by none.***

***clears throat***

**Okay...**

**So, I really am sorry. BUT!**

**(there's always a but with me!)**

**I CAN and am TOTALLY willing to put up the last chapters and tell you guys what has happened in between**

**what you last read and where the last chapter starts off.**

**I am totally willing to do that. **

**If you lot want.**

**So... Just tell me.**

**And I'll simply be awaiting your response...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...*still waiting*...**

**OKAY! So...**

**You know which songs I'm currently IN LOVE with right now? TWO!**

**"Marry Me" by Train**

**"Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you.**

**Marry me, today and everyday,**

**Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe,**

**Say you will."**

**AND**

**"Somewhere With You" by Kenny Chesney**

**"Somewhere with you,**

**laughing loud on a carnival ride,**

**Driving around,**

**Saturday night,**

**You make fun of me, **

**for singing my song,**

**Got a hotel room,**

**Just to turn you on."**

**Like... Seriously?...Who WOULDN'T want for their love to get a hotel room**

**JUST TO TURN THEM ON?**

**I would, literally, LOVE that!**

**Seriously.**

**I would.**

**I was listening to it with my friend and I giggle at that part.**

**She looks at me. "Really, Sam?"**

**I nod. "I L.O.V.E. that part."**

**Stares,"Really, Sam?...*silence*... You'd do it that, wouldn't you?"**

**"*silence*...*giggle* Yes!"**

**SOOOOOO**

**Enough of my nonsense.**

**Tell me what you guys want, and I'll give it to ya!**

**...NOT in that way...**

**...UNLESS...**

**You're Johnny Depp**

**Then the answer is:**

**HELL JESSSSS!**

**Love you lot!**

**Simply,**

**Sam. :)**


End file.
